


I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Sappy Love Songs, Short, Tommy is a thief, sweatshirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: “What could I have possibly done that couldn’t be forgiven by a sappy love song?”
Relationships: Tommy Lee/ Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)

“Thomas Lee!” Nikki screeches as he tears through his small closet for the fifth time.   
  
“Yes Sugar-pie, Honey-bunch?” Tommy asks a moment later when he pokes his head into Nikki’s bedroom.   
  


“Oh no you don’t,” Nikki begins, “The Four Tops can’t get you out of trouble this time.”   
  


“You know that I love you. I can’t help myself, I love you and nobody else.” Tommy sings obnoxiously loud and out of key as he dances over to the closet next to Nikki.   
  
“Nope.” Nikki swerves the drummer as Tommy reaches out to Nikki to dance with him. 

”Sappy love songs got you out of trouble last time, but not today buddy.” Nikki says as he side-steps Tommy’s attempts again, this time sucking under the drummers outstretched arms. 

”What could I have possibly done that couldn’t be forgiven by me serenading you with a sappy love song?” Tommy asks, sounding concerned as he turned around to face Nikki.

”You!” Nikki dramatically points a finger at his boyfriend, “stole my Black Sabbath sweatshirt. Which is my favorite sweatshirt I may add.”

Tommy looks behind himself as if he was looking for something Ann then points at his own chest “Moi?” He asks.   
  


“Yes you!” Nikki shouts exasperatedly.   
  


“You’ve got the wrong guy. I don’t like Black Sabbath.” Tommy throws his hands up to show he’s not lying, which is exactly what he was doing.   
  


Bull shit! I’ve never seen someone air drum so hard until I saw you listen to War Pigs.” Nikki argues.   
  


“Nope, not me.” Tommy lowers his hands and puts them on his hips.   
  


“When you heard that Ozzy Osbourne was coming to LA next month you screamed like a teenybopper at a New Kids on the Block concert.” Nikki exposes.   
  


“Lies, slander, blasphemy!” Tommy shouts, “I’m more of a Madonna kinda guy.” Tommy shrugs.   
  


Annoyed that the conversation was going no where, Nikki sighs and walks over to Tommy’s room across the hall. A few moments a shouts comes echoing from the other side of the hallway. “You mother fucker!”   
  


Before Tommy can make his getaway, Nikki comes stomping back into his own room, clenching the Sabbath sweatshirt in his hand.   
  


“Care to explain how this,” Nikki shoves the sweatshirt forward for emphasis, “got into your dirty laundry?”   
  


“I uh...” Tommy stumbles to find an excuse, “plead the fifth? Tommy answers as he smiles nervously, looking like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.   
  
Nikki just shakes his head as he throws the sweatshirt into his own dirty laundry.   
  


“Asshole.” Nikki mumbles to himself as he walks out of his room.   
  


“You still love me though, right?” Tommy calls after him.   
  


“I can’t help myself. I love you and nobody else.” Nikki sings over his shoulder in reply. 


End file.
